England's Innocent Habit
by Lillith987
Summary: Another world meeting is held. Oh? Whats this? England acting strange? Oh its nothing, just the Brit unconsciously acting sexy and making four nations and the rest of the world want him. Yaoi!
1. Four nations

A/N Yeah I know, another story. Should be updating my other ones but this idea wouldn't leave me so eh. Hate me if you want to. X3

Rated: M

Warning: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Sexual intercourse in chapters.Its England so we know their might be foul language and down right adorableness!X3

Pairing: England x world (main focus) Romano x England, Italy x England, Spain x England, and Japan x England

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.

Pit: Nope! The author does not own me either.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

England's Innocent Habit

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-_

The countries filed into the room, taking their normal seats as they bickered about un important things to the others. Another world meeting was today and it was in America this time, of course making the independent country more stupid and annoying then usual.

England bit his lips, resting his head on his arms, making sure not to make any eye contact with anyone. He never even noticed when Germany screamed at everyone to shut up or when America began to shout something about a super robot saving everybody from global warming, even when the Frog began to make perverted comments to try and annoy him.

When all attempts failed to get his attention, he definitely didn't noticed the sudden worried glances that set on him. All the poor Brit wanted was to put something in his mouth...

"Oi, Tea Bastard! You alright?" Romano faced morphed into annoyance but his eyes shown the concern he was hiding. Italy, Japan, and Spain stood near him, wearing identical concern faces. Why wasn't he saying anything, fighting with France or America, scoffing on how childish everyone is, or at least drinking his beloved Earl Grey tea?

England didn't even seem to realize that they were there, his head still hidden in his arms. "Hey England!" America started shaking and patting the Brit, suddenly desperate to get any reaction from the silent male.

Nothing, all he received was a small shake before fully ignored. _'Wankers...j-just leave me alone before I lose control' _the words could not be uttered, the island country trying desperately to keep control and not look up._ 'Ignore me. Ignore me. Ignore me...' _

Germany suddenly called break, making Romano and the other three rush to the Brit before anybody else can. "Japan, do you know whats wrong with Arturo?" Spain spoke quietly, signaling everyone to leave the room besides them. Germany nodded, making sure to usher everybody else as he dragged the pouting and whiny American away from England. "Nooooo~! Let me stay with England!" The German country just sighed before hurling America out of the room as he closed the door, giving a small nod to the Spanish nation.

Japan shook his head, examining England with an un readable look. "I don't know...Asa-san look up." Japan spoke, saying England's name softer when he did. They only spoke their human names when the five were alone. When the Brit made no move, Romano grabbed his chin from irritation and forced England to look up. "Listen you bastard! We are worried about you and-"

his words were caught off when England suddenly took the Italian's hands from his chin and stuck one of the fingers in his mouth. All four males blushed heavily as the Brit sucked on the finger erotically, not believing how adorably cute England is acting.

Italy pulled his hand towards England's mouth and gasped when he grabbed the Italian's hand and began to suck on his finger too. England moaned as he sucked, seeming to enjoy what he is doing _very_ much. All four males swallowed thickly, not believing how a turn on this was as England sucked on the fingers harder for a moment before pulling off and licked them from the base to the top, swirling his tongue around before putting them back in his mouth, making pleasure filled sounds.

Italy. Romano, Japan, and Spain blushed furiously, being completely turned on by the sight. The Italian brothers slowly distracted their fingers from the Brit's mouth, leaving a thin line of saliva that connected their fingers to his lips.

England gave a small moan, disappointed that they pulled the fingers away, finally opening his emerald green eyes at the blushing group. He blinked for a minute before his whole faced blazed red, pushing himself as far away from them as possible, making his back hit the wall.

"I-I-I...t-that was..."

He couldn't believe that he just did that! He glanced up to the group and unconsciously plastered himself more into the wall once he noticed their eyes were covered from their bangs, faces blank. _'W-Why are they acting like that?! I-I didn't make them feel uncomfortable did I?!' _

"O-Oi..." he spoke quietly, not trusting his voice to go any higher.

"...Why did you do that, Arthur?" Romano and Italy spoke in a monotone voice, walking slowly towards the panicking Brit! Dammit! Why couldn't he control himself? But he couldn't help it, he needed something in his mouth...

England didn't speak, taking small breaths to stop his panicking and the familiar urge that flowed through his body. The way the Italians spoke sent a shiver down his spine.

Romano was then suddenly in front of him, grasping his wrist and pinning him against the wall, Italy right beside him, grasping the other. Japan and Spain stalked behind them, voices as monotone as the Italy brothers, "You didn't answer Arthur..."

The Italians then began to suck on the Brit's neck, causing him to gasp and shut his eyes.

"¿por qué hiciste algo tan pecaminosamente sexy en frente de nosotros?" Spain said slowly, running his fingers through England's messy soft locks of blond hair as Japan skillfully took off the Brit's belt, running his hand under England's shirt. Arthur began to pant, one to come his urge down, and two from the sudden sensation that coursed through him. He needs to suck on something!

Italy and Romano sucked harder on his neck, causing England to give a soft moan before biting his bottom lip to keep silent.

"Arthur...answer us."

Suddenly, four sets of hands began to roam over his body, causing him to jerk and moan softly. He couldn't take it!

"A-Ah! uh...I-I have a habit...hah... to put things in my m-mouth...uh!...w-when I feel..."

England bit his lips again, trying to stop himself from making those small noises but he opened it again, hands desperately trying to clutched something, "P-Put your hand...hah...back i-in my mouth..."

They shook their heads, suddenly their movements becoming more rush. England didn't registered that he was in his boxers until he felt his nipples being abused, causing him to jerk from the feeling. He opened his hazy emerald eyes and blushed as he saw the four males all naked, looking at him with an emotion he never seen before...what was it?

His head was suddenly lifted up to meet glazed ember eyes before their lips smashed together, tongue prodding its way into his mouth. Japan and Spain ran their lips all over England's slim body, giving small pecks or licks around his sensitive parts that caused him to shiver. Italy then pulled the Brit towards him, causing him to break the kiss with Romano.

He suddenly found himself on all fours, staring at the Italian nation in confusion. Italy gave an innocent smile, "Can you have something other than fingers in your mouth? Maybe something...bigger?"

England slowly nodded, crawling his way towards his destination and quickly engulfed his goal in one quick movement, swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking around it, causing Italy to give a rather loud moan. England suddenly felt something prodding his entrance but he didn't care, focusing all his attention on sucking the member in his mouth.

It was when he felt a jolt of pleasure crash through him that he let out a soft cry, making the four males smile in satisfaction. It was about time that they heard their precious England make those sexy noises. Spain grinned, continuing to rub against England's prostate, making the poor Brit cry out around Italy's member. He continued his assault before adding more fingers, stretching the puckered hole even more.

Once he deemed the hole stretched enough, he gave a small nod. Italy removed himself from England's mouth and stood next to his brother. Japan moved next to spain and spoke softly to Arthur, "We're going to enter you now...tell us when it's too much, ok?"

Before he had a chance to reply, Spain quickly entered him in one movement, which earned him a small moan from the Brit. After a minute has passed, Japan soon entered him as well, causing all three males to moan. England struggled to breath, the two members inside him felt so weird to him, yet, it felt right. Once he nodded, the two nations then began to moved, forming into a steady pace before they pounded into him, stroking the poor Brit with their movements.

England clutched his fists onto the carpet, panting heavily as the three male moaned. Then a flash of white dashed across his eye lids as his prostate was hit dead on, earning a loud scream from him. That spot soon got abused repetitively, making England become more vocal than he was before.

The two nations continued to pound into the island country until England felt a sudden tightness in his stomach, "Ah...Ah! I-I'm going t-to...!"

He never got to finish before a hand suddenly pressed onto the tip of his member, stopping him from releasing. He gave a irritated grunt before moaning loudly when he felt his insides became filled with a sudden warmness. Japan panted softly, slowly removing himself from inside England and waited for Spain to do the same.

Spain finally did the same, still keeping England from cumming. England felt empty after they left him, his mouth suddenly wanting to suck on something again, and his body demanded him to earn release. He was about to say this until Spain suddenly let go of him. He then let out a surprise cry when he was filled again, this time by the Italy brothers.

Italy smiled down at England with that innocent smile as Romano did the same with a soft look on his face. England gave then a confused look before he gave a startled yelp when he was suddenly lifted and landed on the brother's lap, causing their members to go deeper into the Brit. They all moaned in unison before the Italy brothers rested their hands on England's thighs, slowly beginning to move him up and down. He made cute noises, Italy gave small moans as Romano let out soft grunts. Then they picked up the pace and began to thrust with the movement of England's bouncing.

His prostate was found very quickly and they aimed for that certain spot, loving the way England shouts out his pleasure and how his inner walls tighten around them with each thrust. Italy came first, biting down on England's shoulder to stifle the loud moan. Romano bounced England more roughly, stroking him with each thrust before he too came with a loud grunt. He panted roughly before he continued pleasuring England, tapping Italy and motioning the others to watch the Brit when he comes.

He stroke faster, enjoying the look of pure pleasure that adorned the cute Brit's face. England then suddenly stiffened, before giving a loud scream of their names, his whole body jerking as he came. He flopped against the Italian brother's chest, panting heavily.

Each nation gave England a long sensual kiss before each whispering something in his ear that caused him to blush.

"Y-You don't mean that..."

"Oh, but we do."

ooOoo

Germany and the rest of the countries entered the room, quickly darting their eyes at England who sat in his seat with a dazed look in his eyes. Germany, still concerned, walked next to Italy and whispered to him, "Hey, is he alright now? Did you and the others figure out what was wrong with him?"

The innocent country blinked for a moment before a non characteristic smirk adorned his face, "Ve~ He is fine Germany. We just found out something rather...interesting...so we figured out a way to make him feel better when he acts like this!"

Germany nodded, suddenly very scared by the way Italy looked when he said that. The meeting continued on, America and France suddenly fighting over something about England while the other counties just sighed from their stupidity. They all cheered -Yes even the non emotional countries- when England suddenly smacked the two imbeciles on the head and gave them a disapproving look.

America just grinned, happy that England is back to normal. France adopted his rape face as was about to pounce when he suddenly felt multiple blows on the back side of his head. Tearfully, he clutched his head and stared at the objects that hit him...a tea cup, two squashed tomatoes, and a white flag?He glanced up at the suspects but none seemed suspicious, making him whip out a red rose and dramatically cry in the corner.

England, though back to normal, didn't speak throughout the meeting, still looking dazed. He absently sucked on the tip of his pen, forgetting how erotic he unconsciously makes it look. Of course all the countries noticed, causing them to blush heavily. Hong Kong and Australia suddenly took cameras out and shot photos and videos, happy that they caught their mom like that. Prussia took his own photo with his phone and left the room, leaving a long sound of "Kesesese~" in the room.

England never noticed, sucking lightly on the pen before he darted out his cute pink tongue at the tip. An explosion and sudden gun shooting made the other countries snap out of their trance, of course led them to run for their lives.

England finally broke out of his daze, still sucking on the pen when he noticed everyone was gone except him and the four other males...who looked irritated.

"...Arthur..."

England was then pulled from his seat and was glomped by all the males, all red in the face and glaring daggers at the doors. Of course they should be pissed off! The other countries got to see _their _Arthur like that!

The pissed off look then morphed into soft looks, their eyes meeting into the bright emerald eyes of England. "Arturo, Remember that your ours ok? We love you and _nobody_ can have you."

Arthur face blazed red, hiding his face in his new boyfriend's chests. The soft looks then turned mischievous. "So tea bastard...since you showed us that display, does that mean your ready for round two?"

Snap. " S-Sod off!"

"Aww, Arturo don't hide."

"Ve, Want to go to our house?"

"Not to be rude, but why your house?"

England sighed, feeling more comfortable hiding his face from the embarrassment. How the hell is he going to handle four boyfriends?!

Italy, Romano, Spain, and Japan shared a look before the Spanish speaking country lifted up the startled British country and walked out of the conference room. They better make sure that the other nations know that Arthur belongs to them because if a certain American and Prussian make a move, then there will be blood.

Everyone already knows that the whole world is after England, besides the Brit himself, and they are stubborn son of a bitches. Doesn't mean that they would let them.

"We love you Arthur!"

"Y-Y-You G-Gits!"

ooOoo

Australia grinned, waving the photos in his hand back and forth. Hong Kong, New Zealand, Sealand, and Wy stared at the pictures with astonishment, eyes following its every move.

"Behold! Mum in one of his sexy moments! The price starts at 500 billion dollars!"

The photos seemed to cost way too much, but shockingly they paid it in no time, clutching the photo of England in their hands. Even Sealand who claims to hate England was holding it like it was fragile glass. Australia then sat down in an empty chair in a similar manner like the Brit, grinning widely.

"Remember mates! This is our secret. Don't want to let that grubby American and the others get their paws on this!"

They all nodded, hiding their now important possession in a safe place before standing up, all wearing a mischievous look on their faces. "Now lets go mess with the ones who claim to love mom, not going to let them wiggle into his life that easy!"

Australia nodded, standing up and whipping his phone, dialing something quickly before holding it a good inch from his ear.

"Good day mate!"

"Wha th' bloody fuck do ya want?!"

The Australian country laughed, "Nice to here your sweet voice uncle! Just wanted to let you know that the whole world wants Mum and that four nations already tried to seduce him. Did you catch that uncle Scot, Ireland, and Wales?"

His face held a large smile as he heard sudden silence. "...WHAT?! TH' HELL WE LET THOSE WANKERS GET NEAR BUNNY! OI! WALES! GO FETCH NESSIE AND YA DRAGON, WE HUNTIN' NATIONS THIS WEEK!"

Australia chuckled once he heard the phone go dead, quickly scrolling down his contacts and began to text to England that his brothers are coming for a visit. Guess the other nations don't know that his uncles secretly love Arthur too...oh well!

With that he playfully saluted his fellow comrades, not even trying to hide the evil smirk that spread across his lips. They saluted back and marched out the room, causing all the countries that passed by them to shiver.

England is important to them. The other nations must be insane if they're going to let anybody get near _their _Mum. ….Even though that sudden attack from the Mafia might be trouble if it happens again...well, Nessie can handle that.

ooooOoooo

A/N Done! I'm thinking of adding more chapters to this but I'm not sure yet so it will stay as Complete for now. Thank you for reading my fellow Hetalia fans!

Pit: Please Review!


	2. America and Prussia

A/N After the many positive reviews, thanks to you all, I decided to add another chapter! Enjoy!

Rated: M

Warning: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY

don't like, don't read. Sexual intercourse in chapters. Its England so we know their might be foul language and down right adorableness! X3

Pairing: England x world (main focus) America x England, Prussia x England,

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.

Pit: Nope! The author does not own me either.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

England's Innocent Habit

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-_

England licked the tip of the chocolate covered stick before running his tongue slowly downwards until it reached the very button. He then began to nibble at the top, a small smile gracing his lips.

Japan gave him this treat, of what he callled Pocky, to help him with his little habit. He was kind of grateful, happy that he can do his habit when ever he wants without getting weird looks. Though his suppose boyfriends told him not to do it in front of the other nations, which highly confuses him.

England sighed, biting down more into the treat. Though his habit kicks in when he is...yeah...but it also does when he is stressed. His stress is coming from the text he just received from Australia, warning him that his brothers decided to come for a visit. Why now is a mystery itself but England didn't focus on that fact.

No, he was too busy worrying about what his brothers are going to DO once they visit. The last time they came, they sicked Nessy on the countries for being too "Rough on their little brother." Honestly, England knew they only wanted to cause havoc onto the other nations.

Them coming means that there will be trouble.

The Brit continued to suck on his treat as he made his way to the meeting room. It was his turn to host the summit so he better get there early to set everything up. The people who are scheduled to attend the meeting will be America, Russia, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Hong Kong, Australia, Canada, France, and surprisingly Prussia. T

his meeting was only for them since the talk will be about their economy and future plans. Prussia, being the south of Germany, was allowed to come to meeting since it sort of concerned him.

England doubled check to make sure everything was in place before he sat down in his usual seat, already taking out another piece of pocky to suck on. Soon the other nations began to arrive, talking loudly amongst themselves as they their way towards their rightful places.

America took his seat next to the Brit and began to pester him over the snack that he had, which England hesitantly gave some to him. Prussia sat next to England, grinning widely at France who begrudgingly sat next to Germany.

The country of love tearfully bit on a handkerchief, shrinking every time Germany's hard stern gaze met his. He swore to himself that this would be the last time he would ever agree to any of the Prussian's bets, after all, it would always end badly in the end.

After everyone settled down England began the meeting, first starting on his economy and how it is steadily moving up a little after a few years of sudden changes. Of course he didn't get far before the whole meeting room went into chaos.

Switzerland threatened France with his rather large gun while the scared nation cowered under the table for protection. Austria scolded Germany over his clothes again, making the German to sigh and nod his head in agreement in hopes to diminish the anger from the other nation.

Australia and Hong Kong stoled themselves in a corner, whispering and giggling. They each held a camera, quickly sending small glances at their mum every time they knew the Brit was not looking at them.

Russia joined the argument with Switzerland, causing France to hide behind Germany, cursing every nation in the room in French.

All and all, everything was normal.

England sighed, already knowing that it was going to end like this. He would yell at them and get everything back in order, but this gave him a chance to think about his brothers and other things as the nations bickered amongst themselves. He began to suck on the pocky stick, making small noises in his throat as he stuck more and more inside his mouth.

Maybe he can keep the British Isle away from the other countries as they stayed with him, that way they won't be anywhere near the other countries.

…...Like that would ever happen.

They would be out the door and terrorizing everyone before he can even blink. Though the stress was getting to him, it was nice that he was left alone for once since all the other nations were busy with one another.

Too bad he didn't count on the other two.

"I-Iggy..."

England snapped out of his thoughts and met with two pairs of eyes. America and Prussia were both staring at him with an unreadable expression, eyes slightly glazed over and faces flushed. England continued his sucking as he gave a small nod, not bothering to smack the American in the face for calling him, "Iggy."

_'Honestly, where does he come up with these names...' _England briefly wondered, keeping his attention on the two in front of them. They said nothing, both keeping their gaze in the Brit for quite a while.

England was about to question them when he was suddenly yanked out of his seat and dragged out of the meeting room in a quick motion, making the poor Brit slightly dizzy. Once he gained focus again, he noticed that they were in another room with a small couch at the end of it.

He snapped his eyes to the two nations who hovered over him with a small smile. Prussia chuckled, "Sheesh England, doing erotic things in front of ze awesome me is bound to make me snap."

America nodded, folding his arms and giving a small pout. "Iggy its not fair! Why did Japan and the other three get to you first? You don't belong to them."

The two then pushed the surprised Brit onto the ground, already beginning to strip him down. They hovered over his ears and whispered huskingly into them, causing England to shiver. "You belong to us."

With that, they attacked the Brit's neck, pinning him onto the floor as they let their hands roam through the smooth skin.

England panted, trying to make sense on what's going on. He was with Japan and the others! So why are these two suddenly moves on him now? Tried as he might, he couldn't, not when America's hand was slowly inching towards his member and Prussia's fingers already invading his entranced.

England stuck out his tongue, already feeling his habit kicking in. "N-Need...something i-in Ah!...my mouth!"

The Albino smirked, "As you wish."

He quickly stuck his tongue inside the eager blond's mouth, letting him suck on it. The Brit happily did so, moaning when he felt something wet engulf his member. Prussia stuck another finger into his hole, moving them in a scissoring motion before hitting England's prostate dead on, causing the Brit to jerk from the kiss and moan rather loudly.

The albino quickly put his hand on hid mouth, muffling the loud noise. He chuckled, licking the saliva that dripped from the corners of the Brit's mouth.

"Shh...you got to be quiet England. You don't want anybody else to hear you don't you?"

America then at that moment, gave a rather hard suck, forcing England to give another moan that was muffled again from the Albino's hand. How can he keep silent with them touching him like that?! America then suddenly let go of his member and slightly lifted him up, giving England a look.

"England...I want to be inside of you."

England blushed, body quivering from the touches and the look that America was giving him. Prussia took his fingers out of England and gave England a loving peck on the cheek. They then each positioned themselves near the Brit's entrance before slowly entering, making sure to go gently in to keep it as painless as possible.

England immediately shut his eyes and sucked lightly on his fingers. It hurt, it really did. But it felt amazing as well. Once they were fully inside England, they waited for him to give them a sign for them to move. It was hard though. England felt absolutely amazing, and it did not help that the muscles clenched around them a couple of times before it fully relaxed.

The Brit gave a small nod before he was flipped on his side, one leg resting on their shoulders. The two nations then slowly began to rock their hips, forming a good pace as they slowly build up their speed. All three simultaneously moaned as the thrusting became more animal like as the thought of release became unbearable.

England clutched at nothing as he panted heavily, not bothering to stifle the moans that flowed out of his mouth. He was so close! And by the sudden lost of pace, the other two were close as well.

"G-Goddammit...Alfred...G-Gilbert..!"England moaned, sucking lightly on his fingers and trying to grasp something to keep him steady from the pounding.

The two nation's eyes widen. England called their names. Their human names. England arched his back, giving a silent scream when America and Prussia gave one final thrust, feeling the warm liquid coat his insides. Then America grabbed the neglected member and fisted it, watching as the Brit wither in pleasure.

England came with a shout, arching his whole body until he fell limped on the ground. All three panted for air, trying to gain some of their strength back.

England began to clean them up, licking their whole bodies free from the body fluids.

Prussia and America groaned, "England, you better stop that unless your ready for round two..."

The English nation stopped what he was doing and blushed, deciding instead change back into their clothing. Once they were completely dressed, the two nations suddenly engulfed the smaller country in a hug, stuffing their faces in the crook of his neck.

"A-Ah! What are you idiots doing...?"

They didn't answered, only deciding to hold him tighter and breath lightly next to his ears. England just sighed, letting the heat from their bodies sooth him.

He really doesn't understand these two, but he does know that they speak mostly in actions instead of words. _'….You Gits.'_

ooOoo

The three nations entered the chaotic room and took their seats, noticing that the nations were still bickering and screaming at each other. Though England did noticed something was off.

Like for example, Japan, Spain, Italy, and Romano in the room glaring at America and Prussia who were too busy hugging the poor Brit.

The four stormed over to them and pulled England out of their grasp, snarling at the other two. "Do not touch whats ours."

America and Prussia sat up, giving their own icy glare. "He does not belong to you!"

England didn't know how it happen, but now the nations were suddenly on the ground screaming and choking each other. The other countries that were in the room stop what they were doing and watched the fight, finding it much more interesting.

England face palmed, shaking his head at the idiot sight. He was about to put an end to the pathetic fight until suddenly the wall on their right blew up. The whole room went silent, wide eyes stared at the massive hole as three people and two figures entered.

"Ello mates! Miss meh?"

England groaned.

Great, now his brothers showed up...and they brought their pets.

Scotland, Wales, and Ireland scanned the room and gave a small smile when they saw Arthur. Though it disappeared when they saw the other nations fighting. Their eyes blazed dark green and they sneered at them. "Soo...you fuckers are th' ones that want ar' wee Arty? Pathetic. None of ya' deserve him!"

The accused nations glared daggers at the British isle. "England belongs to us and nobody else! You can't do nothing about it!"

The three nations chuckled darkly, "Oh yeah? Well get a load of this! Sick em' Nessy!"

As everyone in the room ran for their lives from the prehistoric creature that was trying to murder them, Australia and Hong Kong quickly dragged England out of the room and into the hall way.

The Englishman man leaned against the wall, already feeling tired. "The blokes just get here, and they are already trying to kill everyone."

Australia laughed, hugging England's left arm, "Come on Mum, they're not that bad. The blokes are just having a wee bit fun."

Hong Kong nodded, taking the other arm and hugging it tightly, "After all, those guys just decided to call you theirs. You belong to us, right Daddy?"

England felt a shock of cuteness over load when he peered into the eyes of his ex colonies. He sighed and gave one of his rare smiles, the ones that are only meant for them. "Of course. Those idiots just don't know what their talking about"

_'After all, they can't really mean that they love me. Its just a mistake.'_

Australia and Hong Kong smiled, lifting up their heads and gave England a kiss on the cheek. "Well come on Mum! Lest go to your house and fix everything up for our Uncles! Gotta make sure to put all the valuables somewhere safe!"

England chuckled, letting himself get pulled by the hands towards the exit. They are right. And anyways, it would help him calm down and actually try to enjoy the rare visit.

Even if it means total destruction.

ooOoo

"Had enough losers?!" Scotland smirked, watching in amusement as the nations cower in fear. The ones who claim to love their Bunny are still so stubborn, managing to block off Nessy's attack.

Wales hovered over them on his dragon, his usual calm face was set to a evil glare, waiting for the command. "Hey! Stupid British countries! Why do you care if England is ours anyways? You guys don't care about im'!"

Oh that did it.

Any mercy that was in their eyes was gone, only thing left was pure murderous intentions.

"Wales! Burn them Alive!"

The three nations laughed maniacally as the whole building was turned to ashes. Unfortunately, everyone in the building was out just in time.

Damn it.

The cold dead green eyes turned to their normal colors as they left the scene.

"Oi, I'm kind of hungry. Wonder if Bunny has anything to eat."

"He prob' does. He always tries to make someth' that reminds us of home."

"Yeah..."

They chuckled, already picturing England scolding them for destroying the building and scaring the other nations shitless. Then England would sigh and give each of them a hug before whispering quietly that he missed them.

They feel honored.

England actually hugs and speaks his feeling freely to them and only them. Though it took some time until England fully trust them again.

"You think it would be dead black and tasteless?"

"Yup, just the way we like em'"

They laughed lightly as they entered England's home, already enjoying the sight of England with an apron on, giving them a pointed look.

"You idiots..."

They smiled and quickly hugged their little brother. "Good to see you too, Arty."

England just smiled, returning the hug before leading them to the kitchen and serving them the...food that was there. Australia and Hong Kong were already at the table, finishing up dessert and cleaning up the dishes.

Australia grin at them, giving them a mock salute. "Good day Uncles! Did you leave the building in ruins?"

He laughed and England sighed when the answer was a rather large smirk coming from the British isles.

"Did they decide to leave Mum alone now?"

"Nope but they will when we go to the next meeting."

"Oh no your not. You guys are bloody insane if you think I'm going to let that happen!"

"Aww come on Arty! Let us have a wee bit of fun."

"No."

"Don't worry Australia, in the next meeting, everyone will learn not to touch our little family."

"GODAMMIT I SAID NO YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!"

Everone laughed as England sat down in his own seat with a pout, a light blush decorating his cheek from his rather outburst. The nations smiled, finding the sight extremely adorable. Its a wonder how England didn't notice the flashes of the cameras.

This is why the other nations cannot have Arthur. Because those laughs, those smiles, those tears, everything of England, belong to them and them alone. They will be damn if they let the other nations destroy their family.

"We love you Mum."

England blushed and accidentally let his rare smiles appear on his face.

"Love you guys too...you idiots."

ooOoooOoooOooo

A/N Yay~! Its done. Hopefully I did not disappoint. Does it now seem complete or should I add another chapter. Goddammit I don't know DX"

Pit: Anyways! Thank you for reading! Please Review!


End file.
